Dumbledore's Discovery
by Dumbledor
Summary: This short story is really a chapter from my longer story entitled: “The Gift”. It takes place at the very beginning shortly after chapter 2 when Hermione first goes to Hogwarts for her first year. This is how Hermione first encounters Dumbledore and he d


Dumbledore's Discovery

Author: Wm. Thomas Whitehead a.k.a Dumbledor

Authors' Note: This short story is really a chapter from my longer story entitled: "The Gift". It takes place at the very beginning shortly after chapter 2 when Hermione first goes to Hogwarts for her first year. For you to truly understand some of the background of this out take chapter, please go to my profile by clicking on my 'handle': Dumbledor - at the top of the page and from my profile page select the story "The Gift" and read the Prologue and the next few chapters. Also, please, send me a review, let me know what else you would like to read and what else you would like to see here in this story or other stories. I do have a sequel to "The Gift" currently being written. Lastly, I have an extended version of "The Gift" that includes hyperlinks, and pictures and a Table of Contents. It is four Megs in length, so if you like that longer version, let me know, but make sure your mailbox can handle that large of a file attachment. Happy reading. –Tom-

DUMBLEDORE'S DISCOVERY

It was evening and Hagrid was in the process of bringing the first years across the lake to see the splendor of the castle. Everyone who had seen it this way always remembered it. It was comforting and inspiring.

As the first years' students walked up the castle steps, and as soon as they set foot just inside the castles' Great Doors, something Happened!

A reaction!

The students did not know, at least not all of them, except for one: a Muggle born.

Inside the castle, a tremor was felt. Not like an earthquake, but like the gladness when a much-loved one enters into your presence – quite unexpectedly.

Much of that day, the first of September, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, remained in his office. He tried to get his work done, but just couldn't. There seemed to be something bothering him, just what, he didn't know. It was like a memory that was almost on the edge of his consciousness. He was standing up and pacing, sometimes going to the windows and looking out. He was still standing there when he saw the torches lighting the way for the first years walking up to the Castle, approaching the Great Doors that would admit them.

Moreover, Dumbledore felt it – at once.

He KNEW what it meant.

Down the stairs from his office he went, running, heading to the main hallway. There, in front of the Great Doors, standing, he saw a small group of first years.

Professor McGonagall was there meeting them as was the usual practice.

"Headmaster, I'm surprised to see you here. I was just about to give our first years their general instructions. Is anything wrong?"

She saw him out of breath, but the look on his face told her something – something was amiss. The only thing that she detected was that odd feeling that she just felt pass over her. Nothing like that had ever occurred to Minerva and, so she just ignored it.

Dumbledore looked at the students intently, his hand extended somewhat, his long pointed fingers extended, and moving ever so slightly.

He was looking at each one of them.

"Students – this is our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Professor McGonnagal announced.

Dumbledore just kept looking and looking, mumbling to himself – 'you're not the one, no, not you either, nor you, . . .'

He approached them, waving some aside, still saying 'no, not you, not you either, doesn't feel right . . .,' until he approached a small framed, bushy haired slender young girl.

Albus Dumbledore stopped moving, a small smile played upon his face, his eyes twinkling!

"It's YOU! You're the one!"

Albus Dumbledore reached out with his hand, "Please, take my hand, would you? You've nothing to fear."

Hermione reached up and took the Headmasters' hand in hers.

Dumbledore was almost shaking, "you – you're – you're the One!" And, under his breath, barely speaking such that no one heard him, he completed his thought: "You're the Expected One that Hogwarts as been waiting for - for over a thousand years!"

But Dumbledore **was** heard, and as he looked at Hermione, she was looking directly at him, deep into his eyes. She was smiling and nodding her head slightly to affirm his thought, so that only he was aware.

Turning to Minerva, who was by this time was not just wondering what was going on, but wondered about the headmaster, he said: "She's the One, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Albus? Who do you mean?" Minerva asked her Headmaster and long time friend and colleague.

Turning back to Hermione, he looked at her, shook his head. He looked around him, something else - there was something else he could not quite put his finger on. He kept looking.

Then - he found it.

There was another.

The boy was small, slender and had a mop of red hair – shockingly red.

"You're a Weasley, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Y – yes." He responded nervously.

"Don't worry, I know your parents, I taught them both." Dumbledore told him. Dumbledore then reached out and put his hand gently on his shoulder. A perplexed look crossed his face. "It's not as strong with you as it is with her." Dumbledore said indicating Hermione, "But, still, its' there."

Dumbledore reached out his aged hand and placed it gently upon Hermione's head, saying "It's strong with you, Miss Granger, incredibly strong; In all my years I've never felt such strength! You must have a purpose . . . ,"

Hermione gently raised her hand and placed it upon her Headmasters' hand in gentle recognition and friendship, patting his hand easily and just smiling at him. Still, she remained silent about just WHO she really was.

With her other hand she reached out, subtly and placed her other hand upon Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the warmth flow from her to himself, a special kind of warmth that only is felt in a special kind of relationship. This was Hermione's way of letting Harry know he had friends here, and at least someone who truly carried for him as only someone, very special and loving, can – and should. She could feel him relaxing, and calming.

Turning to Prof. McGonagall "The sorting Hat will be able to tell the difference."

Prof. McGonagall was surprised. She was looking at the two students and the Headmaster, not knowing what to say, But, she knew this year and the next seven years would be the most memorable in the schools' history.

The two, Albus and Minerva, stood looking at Hermione and Ron, but then it occurred to Albus that standing between them was Harry.

He, of course, knew Harry, but Harry was raised by Muggles, he was an orphan, his Mum and Dad both died at the hands of Voldemort, and not knowing anything about his family, nor magic. He had to be taught all, and I mean, ALL the basics, he was like a young child . . . ,

It suddenly struck Dumbledore! It was like an epiphany – a sudden coming together of seemingly unrelated facts into a seamless complete picture.

Harry was standing between Hermione and Ron!

Albus Dumbledore KNEW.

He shook his head in wonderment – of all the Headmasters, it had to be him for it to fall on his watch. Well, it had not been as if he had not been expecting this to happen. It was a gut feeling that it was just a matter of time.

And here they were!

"Minerva, I want you to keep an eye out on these three. They'll be in your house."

"But, Headmaster, they've not been sorted yet."

"They will be in your house, trust me on that point. For as long as they are in school, keep an eye out on them, help them. They'll be a real credit to your house."

With this said they all walked into the Great Hall, and for one young lady, and young man, starting the beginning of a change in the Magical World, such a change that the Magical World would never again be the same.


End file.
